


Alone

by DigitalGhost



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Feels, Gen, Suicide Attempt, but he got better, i can only write feely stories, lloyd feels, lloyd garmadon - Freeform, lloyd has mental illnesses, lloyd with depression, lots of off-screen ideas, luloyd, mostly - Freeform, ninjago movie, suicidal lloyd, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Lloyd deals with the pain of having a terrorizing warlord as his dad, but not in the best ways.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the tags and are prepared to read this, do go on. I nearly reduced my brother to tears when I read it to him, if that's any warning. This story sort of explains some of the (extremely) minor things in the movie, like Lloyd's goldfish, in case you like that kind of stuff. comment and kudos please :3

Most adults said that their middle school years sucked for various reasons; Drama, judgement, trying to fit in, and of course everyone being at that “awkward age”.

But they had nothing on Lloyd.

He didn’t have any friends, and was always the last-picked kid who never had a partner in group activities.

He was always stared at on the bus ride to school, and no one ever sat next to him. Ever.

He was constantly teased for the having the last name (and dad) he didn’t even want.

For a 14-year-old nearing the end of his 8th grade year, he’d been through a lot. As a young child, the other kids would treat him like a normal person until they heard his last name. “Garmadon?” They would say, recognizing the name of their regular terrorizer.

As he grew older, he had hoped to befriend one of the new kids that came in every year, but those children were warned of him by classmates before he even had a chance to say hello.

Teachers would pity him, but at the same time share the feelings of everyone else in the city. Usually they ignored him, which suited him just fine.

Since he never had anyone to play with at recess or sit with at lunch, he found other things to fill his time. He taught himself to draw, and invented a small green invisible dragon to be his friend. He named it Charles, and would often draw Charles curling up to sleep on the top of Lloyd’s head.

As he got older, he got into novels and punk-type music. His life situation only got worse, however, and so did his mental state. In 7th grade he looked up what depression was, and found he related to quite a few of the symptoms.

His mom seemed to notice his down state, however, and got him a goldfish named Billy.

It helped a bit, but not for long.

Since his mom worked late, he always had their apartment to himself for a few hours after school. Usually he would take a nap, reread a book, or draw some doodles, but occasionally he’d ruffle through his mom’s stuff, to find something interesting.

One time in his freshman year he found a book called “Mentally Ill”, where it talked about how to parent children with mental illnesses.

He threw it away.

Three months after that, he had a suicide attempt. An attack on the city by Garmadon spoiled his plans.

A letter was sent home from the police to his mom about it, but he ripped it up. She couldn’t know about this.

Soon after that, however, something happened that changed his perspective…

 

* * *

 

Lloyd looked up from his sketchbook, taking out an earbud. Did someone just knock on the door? No one ever did that…

He got up from his desk and walked to the door, thinking of the possibilities as he went. None came to mind.

Lloyd opened the door, and was greeted with a strange sight.

A very, _very_ old man stood there, with a long white beard and accompanying mustache. He had long robes and wore a wooden hat atop his aging head.

“Can I help you…?” Lloyd asked him uncertainly.

“I don’t know. Can you?” The man asked inquisitively. “I’m looking for a boy, about 15 years old, with messy blonde hair and without a direction in his life.”

Lloyd blinked. Something about that voice was familiar…

The man smiled, winked, and proceeded to walk into the apartment. “Yes. I’ve been keeping an eye on you, Lloyd. You’ve gone through many hard things…”

“Uncle Wu!” Lloyd finally realized, and the old man chuckled. “You are right, my nephew. Though it has been quite a number of years since my last visit, this time my purpose is more than just catching up with family.”

“Why did you come, then?” Lloyd asked, setting himself down on the couch.

“For you.”

Lloyd abruptly stopped fidgeting with his jacket sleeves. “Me? What would anyone want with a worthless, meaningless person like me?”

Whoops. He was usually really good at holding in his (lack of) self-esteem issues.

Wu’s mouth twitched slightly, but the old man sat down next to Lloyd on the couch and put his arm around him. “Do not doubt yourself, Lloyd, for it is the gravest mistake one could ever make.”

“Why are you trying make me feel better? I doubt you really care, and you know it’s not going to work.” Lloyd asked, impatient.

“Because, Lloyd,” Wu said tenderly. “I sense something in you, something powerful. I know what you tried to do last week, and I want to help you turn yourself around. There will be others to help you, and you all can help each other. Come with me, and you can take action against your father.”

Lloyd pretended to be considering it, all the while actually wanting Wu to just go away and just leave him alone.

Just like he always was…

 

* * *

 

These days, Lloyd was doing much better. He had talked to his mom about what he’d been through, and they had found a therapist that he went to on Tuesdays.

He hadn’t thought about killing himself since last spring, and he found himself smiling a lot more than he used to, especially when around his friends. He still got teased, but he blocked it with compliments, and the thought that he had Kai and Cole in his next class, he had computer science with Nya fourth period, or that he and the ninja were getting ice cream after school, if they weren’t busy saving the city. The thoughts of his friends sustained him.

He knew he probably couldn’t ever be 100% cured of his mental illness, but when around Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya, it sure felt like he was.

 


End file.
